


Long Distance Doesn't Have To Be Far

by ThisUserIsGayerThanYou



Category: South Park
Genre: Abused Reader, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Reader Insert, Time Skips, long distance, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisUserIsGayerThanYou/pseuds/ThisUserIsGayerThanYou
Summary: He couldn't take it anymore. His parents had pushed the final straw that night. Luckily, he had Cartman to help him out and another place to stay.





	Long Distance Doesn't Have To Be Far

Cartman smiled at the sleepy face of his boyfriend, shifting ever-so-slightly in the bed. Y/n shook his head and raked his hand through his h/c hair, yawning. His e/c eyes were half-lidded, nodding off as he forced himself to stay awake. The brunette laughed softly as Y/n dropped his phone, cursing and scrambling to pick it back up.

"You want me to go? You seem to be really tired." Cartman asked.

In fact, he was also pretty tired, but tried to not show it as much as Y/n. The younger boy wasn't used to staying up so late, so he was more tired than Cartman, but Y/n always said he wasn't just to stay up with his boyfriend.

 _"No, no... It's-"_ He yawned and shoved his face in a pillow. " _It's fine."_

He laughed and shook his head, moving the phone so he didn't have to lay on his arm anymore. "No, it's not. You need sleep."

_"You do too!"_

"How about this, we both go sleep. Don't you have school in the morning?"

_"Possibly."_

"See, okay. I'm gonna go so we can both get some sleep. You're obviously falling asleep, okay?"

" _Fine."  
_

Cartman smiled and bid Y/n goodnight, letting him know that he loved him and ended the Skype call. A smile fell to his lips as he thought of their conversation and the boy. Almost a whole year, they've been together and luckily it would be exactly a year on New Years, when Cartman had asked Y/n out, after learning the boy wanted to ask him out a few days prier. Cartman had told him to wait a few days and asked him exactly on midnight, his time, on New Years Day. It was almost Christmas and close to their one year anniversary. 

They had met on an RPG game, teaming up when they were both battling a boss too hard for them alone and they just stuck together, talking everyday, on or off the game, finally exchanging Skype's so they could see each other, and also play without having to pause and text. They've known each other for two years, almost three, which makes it even better. Cartman was glad that he had found Y/n and stuck with him.

He easily fell asleep, a smile still evident on his face.

~~

Kyle couldn't tell why Cartman was so happy, usually the boy was making snide and rude comments at them or talking about the RPG game he always played, or the friend he had made when playing it. For almost three years he had been talking about the player non stop and the game. 

He raised an eyebrow when Cartman laughed at his phone, ignoring them and watching a video. Kyle turned to Stan and stared at him for a moment, a silent question passing him, Stan and Kenny about Cartman. Stan stopped walking and turned to ask Cartman a question when the boy's phone rang loudly.

"What the fuck dude," Stan commented.

Cartman glared at him and answered the call, turning away from the three. He started with a short, 'hello' that was cut off and his face fell to horror. Y/n's voice came through, sobs also evident, but his voice was almost inaudible as Cartman tried to understand him. Not caring about the three in front of him, he paid more attention to Y/n instead.

"Babe? Babe, baby, calm down. I need you to calm down so I can understand you; you're talking way too fast."

Y/n stopped talking, hiccuping, although sobbing a bit. Cartman sighed softly and started talking again.

"I need you to tell me what's going on, why you're crying, okay? I need to know you're okay."

 _"I'm driving to South Park."_ Was the boy's shaky reply.  _"I need you to keep me awake and focused because I can't calm down and-"_

He began rambling again. Stuttering as he tried to explain why he was driving there, although the attempt was futile.

"Y/n. I need you to calm down, okay? You're in the car right now, right?"

_"Yeah."_

"Where are you right now? What road are you on?"

_"I'm in Utah right now on the I-15 -"_

"How long have you been driving?!" Cartman paced the sidewalk, dropping his bag into the snow.

He lived in Bakersfield, California. It takes 15 hours to drive from their to here.

 _"Seven hours? I'm turning onto the 70 right now. I'm halfway there."_ He continued to sound a bit panicked, but it was evident in his voice that he was tired and upset.

"What happened? Why are you driving out here?" Cartman stopped himself. "First, first pull over and rest-"

_"No. Stay on the phone with me to keep me awake, I'm not stopping. I can't afford to stop- I need to get there. I'm scared, Eric."_

Cartman froze. The only reason Y/n was ever scared was when his parents fought. They were pretty violent when it came to that. He had learned that Y/n has been hit by them a few times, although he was originally abused as a child, so this was nothing new.

"What did they do? No, wait, stop, don't answer. I don't need you to get into an accident. Just, talk to me about thing you like, think happy thoughts because I don't need to lose you in an accident."

_"I-I don't know-"_

"Remember how you really like the snow?"

Y/n stopped mumbling and hummed a 'yes' response.

"It doesn't really snow there, right?"

_"I've only seen pictures, and what's on the sides of the highway right now."_

"Cartman, we have to get to school." Stan called, growing impatient at Cartman's excessive call.

"Fuck school, Stan! Y/n needs me." He glared at the boy, who just raised an eyebrow.

_"Do I need to go? If you need to get to school, go ahead, I'll be here when you get out, probably."_

"I'm not letting you drive without something to keep you awake. I'm not hanging up and if you do, so help me Y/n, I will drive to wherever you are right now and I don't care if I break the law speeding to you." Cartman practically growled into the phone, then turned to the three that just stood there. "Go on ahead, I'm going home."

He grabbed his bag as the others shrugged and continued walking to school.

 _"Are you sure that's okay?"_ Y/n asked, having been quiet after that.

"I've done it before, the school doesn't care, now, keep talking to me. What do you like about the snow?"

_"Well... it seems really soft and puffy, like a cloud, even though it's really cold. It just seems so fun to play in."_

"You'd like it here then, it snows a lot. What else?"

_"Snowball fights seem really fun, building snowmen and making snow angels too... Do you guys do it there?"_

"Sometimes, we've gotten used to the snow so not as much."

Cartman smiled as he dropped his bag in his room and shed from his layers, lying on his bed. Y/n's voice sounded a lot calmer than before, soft and now curious. He sounded no longer upset or scared, but not as happy as he was the night before. Cartman realized he must've been feigning tiredness last night because it was currently 7:30 and they got off the phone at midnight. The boy had been driving for seven hours already.

The two talked for the whole seven hours, the only time they stopped was when Cartman had to use the bathroom quickly, but other than that, Y/n drove the whole way, only stopping a few towns away to also empty his bladder from 14 hours of driving. Cartman gave the boy directions on where to go once he was close to the town.

_"A-are you sure it's okay I can stay with you?"_

Y/n's panicking voice came back and it wavered as he sounded like he was crying again. Kyle, Stan and Kenny were coming over after school, which gave the two boys another hour and a half before they got there.

Cartman smiled. "It's alright baby, I told you. You can stay with us for as long as you need."

He stood outside, wandering the streets, slowly as he searched for the boy's car. He made sure to keep Y/n talking as they boy sounded tired, forcing himself to stay awake. Cartman was glad that he was able to keep the boy awake through the whole ride as he hadn't slept for more than 24 hours, which was more than the boy was used to.

"I see your car," Cartman teased, staring at the f/c car driving down the road.

The phone call ended as Y/n parked and fumbled at taking the keys out of the engine, throwing the door open and closed, almost slipping on the ice as he ran into Cartman's arms. The brunette's smile wavered, though. Hugging Y/n tightly he brushed a hand over a large bruise on his neck, eyeing the ones on his cheeks.

"Just ignore them for now," Y/n mumbled, tightening his grip around Cartman's neck.

"Give me your keys, I'll drive you to my house so you don't have to."

Y/n didn't argue as he handed over the car keys, shuffling into the passenger side, grasping Cartman's hand when he started the car and put it in forward. He leaned to the side so he lied on Cartman's shoulder, closing his eyes, but forced himself to stay awake.

Once they reached Cartman's house, he parked the car and got out, much to Y/n's dismay, and went over to grab the boy, picking him up and carrying him in. Y/n didn't whine, wrapping his arms around Cartman's neck and snuggled into his chest. It didn't take that long for him to fall alseep, relaxing in Cartman's arms. He brought the slightly injured boy inside, bringing him to his room, glad that his mom went to the store early.

Lying Y/n in his bed, he ran to the bathroom and grabbed some medical supplies to treat his wounds, even if they were minimal.

~~

"Why didn't you tell us you were dating someone?!"

"Because you'd make a big deal out of it and I really didn't feel like dealing with your bullshit, Kyle!"

"Not to mention it's a BOY!"

"Oi! Shut up! Kenny dates guys too!"

"Plus he lived in California, why did he drive all the way over here?"

"That's his and my business, you fuckers don't need to know!"

"Cartman...?"

The sleepy voice of Y/n cut all of their arguing off as he leaned on the doorway to the living room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He didn't move any closer when he saw the other three standing there, now more self-conscious, and hid more behind the wall. Cartman pushed Stan out of the way as he stood up and walked over, hugging the boy tightly.

"You don't need to hide," he muttered in a softer voice.

Kyle and Stan shared a look, baffled by the fact that Cartman could talk in a small voice without cussing. They've never heard him speak that soft. They watched silently as Cartman coaxed Y/n from behind the wall and back to the couch, sitting down and allowing Y/n to cuddle into his side.

Slowly, the other three sat down, silent as they looked over the new boy. Bruises littered his face and neck a few bandages covering worse wounds, on hand completely covered in bandages and held tight against his chest. Cartman leaned his head down to rest on Y/n's head, mumbling to him.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened?" He asked, kissing the boy's forehead.

He was so glad Y/n was finally here instead of behind a screen. He could hold him, kiss him, run his hands through his hair, hug him tightly, but he didn't want him to rush down like he did, afraid of going back home. Home wasn't a place for someone to be scared. 

In advance, Cartman had asked his mom to not come into the living room when his friends were over, or bother Y/n as he had told her about him awhile ago. She complied, but wished to meet him after.

Y/n reluctantly nodded a bit, burying his face into Cartman's shirt.

"What happened?" Kyle finally spoke up, being careful to not say the wrong thing, hopefully.

Y/n peeked out from where he hid, eyeing Kyle cautiously. "I ran away from home.." He muttered.

Cartman flashed a dangerous look, telling the guys not the be a smart ass silently. "Can you elaborate?"

The boy nodded and pushed up from Cartman, still leaning into him, just sitting so he faced the others. "My parents got into a really big fight, they were drunk but it was normal, and I was the subject of it, but they brought me into it and, well, my parents were abusive to begin with but, they started yelling at me and I tried to fight back and yell at them... They started beating me, still yelling at me. It was after I hung up with Cartman last night, around midnight. That's why I got here so early. My mom was making something, boiling some water for it, and she took my hand and stuck it in the water. My dad broke a glass bottle on the back of my neck and tried to strangle me. I... I'm lucky I even got out of the house... I had to grab the keys once my dad let go of me and ran out into the car. I just.." his voice wavered, tears brimming his eyes, "I'm scared..." He hid his face in the shirt again, clinging to Cartman as he tried not to cry, shaking.

Cartman was trying not to explode himself, furious on how the boy's parents would treat their kid. His arms tightened around Y/n as he tried to calm him down.

"It's okay. You're safe here." He muttered, rubbing Y/n's back.

"Dude, that is not okay for someone to do to their kid." Stan commented.

Kenny's reply was muffled, which annoyed Kyle, who pulled down the parka and told him to repeat. "I said, asshole, that he should stay here with you, Cartman. I don't think it's safe or at all okay for him to go back or for anyone to call his parents."

"They're probably glad I'm gone," he sobbed.

"I'm just glad you left when you did," said Kyle.

Cartman didn't say anything as he calmed the boy down, setting his chin on top of his head. He hated they boy's parents, really glad that Y/n came when he did.

~~2 Years Later~~

"Okay, so I have tomorrow off, what are we gonna do?" Y/n glanced at his phone, then back at Cartman as he got ready for work.

"Anything you want, babe~" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Cartman laughed as a shirt was thrown at his face. "You sound like Kenny."

"Oh, shut up, you love me more than him."

Before Y/n could answer, his phone went off, the screen flashing as someone called. He grimaced when he realized it was his mom, declining the call and setting his phone back down. Of course she would call and see where he was. For two years she had been doing that. The last, and first, time he had picked up she started off asking politely where he was, practically sobbing into the phone about how glad she was when he picked up. It ended badly when Y/n argued on how he didn't want them to know where he was or go back home.

Cartman wrapped his arms around Y/n's waist resting his chin on the boy's shoulder as he stared at the black screen of his phone. "Did she call again?"

"Yeah." He stuffed his phone in his back pocket and threw on his work shirt, grabbing his bag. "Walk with me or do you need to leave now in order not to be late?"

Cartman grabbed Y/n's cheeks and pulled him close, kissing him a bit harshly, pulling back a few seconds after. "I'll walk with you. I don't like leaving you when I know your parents are still looking for you."

Y/n's cheeks were painted a bright red as he nodded, taking Cartman's hand as they walked out of the house, locking the door.

Cartman looked nothing like he did Freshman year in high school. He burned off most of the fat he had gained when he started working out with Y/n, now having more muscle than fat, although he was still bigger than the average 18 year old male. That's what Y/n liked about him as well was that Cartman could easily cover Y/n's whole body as the younger male was a lot smaller than him, since throughout the years he hadn't eaten that good before he ran away. Slowly, he was gaining more weight, having been underweight two years prior.

Y/n smiled as he squeezed Cartman's hand, whom squeezed back a bit tighter. He couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. Three years together and they were graduating from the same school at the same time. Y/n seriously couldn't ask for anything better.

When they reached Y/n's work, Cartman kissed him lightly and walked back. "I'll see you when you get off!" He shouted back. Y/n laughed as he waved and treaded into the store.

He was lucky it was a slow day, although most days in South Park were slow due to the fact that not many people really lived there. He spent most of his time texting Cartman, only getting off his phone to greet a costumer and help them find what they wanted. He smiled when Cartman came into view as he neared the end of his shift, but the smile wavered as a certain car parked outside as Cartman went inside.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," commented Cartman.

"I think I have," he replied, pointing to the car where his parents stepped out and neared the store.

He watched his dad glance down at his phone and point at it as he spoke to his mother, looking up and meeting eyes with Y/n. A bright, fake smile adorned both his parent's faces as they stepped into the store just as Y/n's manager let him know his shift was over. The boy grabbed his bag and Cartman's hand when he rounded the counter, pulling him along as he avoided going the same way his parents were walking. They followed him out, calling for the boy.

"Y/n, stop running! We were so worried that we would never find you!" His mother called.

Y/n started panicking, his hands sweating, breath quickening as he pulled Cartman out of the store. The brunette said nothing as he was pulled along, not daring to glance back at the adults following them.

"We finally found you and make sure you're okay and you're running from us?" His father shouted. "You disappeared for two years! We were worried, at least let us see you."

Y/n dared not to call back, shaking in fear as he stared ahead. Cartman stopped him and pointed at his parents.

"Stay right where you are and do NOT come any closer." He growled, hugging the panicking boy tightly.

"Who the fuck are you? No, why the  **fuck** should we listen to you?" His father took another step forward, to which Cartman took a step back, bringing Y/n with him.

"Y/n, sweetie, let's go home," his mother cooed from behind his father, holding back her own anger.

Cartman ran his hand up and down the boy's back, his other hand raking through Y/n's hair. "He's not going anywhere."

"You can't keep us from seeing our son," growled his father.

"Are you the one who kidnapped him and held him captive for two years?"

Cartman gave Y/n's mother a look of 'are you fucking kidding me right now?'

"He-He didn't kidnap me," Y/n shouted at them. "I ran away and came here to escape you guys. He allowed me to stay the whole time."

"Oh dear, Harold, he has Stockholm Syndrome." His mother cried.

Harold, his father, nodded. "Y/n, that man captured you and held you captive-"

"Can you two be even more ignorant?" Craig muttered from behind them.

Once the two turned around, he flipped them off and walked over to Cartman and Y/n, his team and the rest of Team Stan behind him. They surrounded the two, protecting them and Cartman worked on calming the boy down, preventing a panic attack.

"Who the fuck are all of you?" Harold growled.

"Y/n's friends," Clyde answered.

"He told us what you guys did to him and that you were looking for him for the past two years. We were there the day he actually answered your call and we heard everything you said." Token stepped in front of Y/n. "There's no fucking way we're allowing you two to take him."

"Y-ye-yeah!" Tweek added, but backed down again. "GAH! T-too much p-pressure!"

Craig wrapped an arm around Tweek's shoulders, holding the shaking boy, flipping the parents off again.

"We are his  **parents** , if you kids have not noticed yet. We have a right to take him back-"

"Actually y-you don't anymore."

Everyone looked at Y/n as he spoke up, still leaning into Cartman's touch, holding his hand tightly.

"What." Both his parents were confused.

"I'm eighteen. I'm officially an adult. You have no word over mine, as I have no word over yours. You have no right to boss me around anymore." Y/n became more confident in his words as he said them, pulling away from Cartman as he started realizing his own words were true, stepping closer to them. "I can do whatever the hell I want without you two now. So," he pointed to the car, gaining enough confidence to curse and boss them around like they did to him. "put your asses right back in that car and go home because I'm not going with you. I'm done dealing with your shit and being the center of your fucking fights. My hand is scarred because of you, as well as a few other places you hurt me. Those are evidence that you were abusive and we can go to court right now if you would like, just know you won't win."

Harold stepped up to the boy, silent for a few moments before he raised his hand and slapped Y/n across the cheek. His head whipped to the side, cheek stinging. Cartman ran up and punched Harold as hard as possible, pulling Y/n over to him as he checked his cheek.

"Get the fuck out of here before I fucking force your damn asses back in that fucking car, bitch. If I  _ever_ see your hands on my boyfriend again, I won't be as nice."

Cartman was fuming as he glared at the parents. They said nothing as they sent dirty looks towards the group, walking back to the car and driving off.

Y/n's shoulder shook as he started crying. At first, Cartman was afraid he was crying out of sadness of fear, but it washed away when the boy's arms latched onto his neck and he laughed through his tears, muttering 'thank you' over and over. Cartman hugged the boy back and thanked the group.

Craig just shrugged. "We just happened to meet up and be around when we saw you guys. It was nothing."

Y/n thanked them as he wiped tears from his eyes and smiled brightly. The rest of the group waved and left again, leaving Cartman and Y/n to walk home.

"I can't believe I stood up for myself like that." He muttered, clinging onto Cartman's arm.

"You did good. Plus, we had help from the others."

The h/cnette nodded and threw himself onto the couch when they got inside, finally glad to lie down. Cartman moved him so he could lie down and had the boy lie on top of him, sliding a blanket over them both.

"I'm so glad I ran away to find you."

Cartman smiled. "I'm just glad I met you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the longest one shot I've written. 4119 words. Holy shit. 
> 
> This was based off a dream, kinda, though. I had a dream where I was dating Cartman and he lived in apartments and i just moved in. We were dating for awhile, but I moved into the apartment a few doors down and yeah. I also remember that I did something illegal and got into a big fight and came back really beat up and just laughed about it while Cartman was freaking out. Kyle, Kenny and Stan just kinda were there. They didn't do much.
> 
> But, yeah. Usually I don't remember my dreams so it was kinda weird. Then I woke up and had this idea for a one shot.
> 
> Yup.
> 
> Thanks! - Max


End file.
